1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rear projection televisions and, particularly, to a light engine for a rear projection television and the rear projection television using the light engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Rear projection televisions generally include a light engine, a reflecting mirror, and a display. Light rays emitting from the light engine project onto the reflecting mirror. The reflecting mirror reflects the light rays to the display. The light engine includes a telecentric lens to decrease distortion of images. However, the telecentric lens generally needs a longer projection distance to project the light rays, which necessarily increases the size of the light engine and the rear projection televisions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light engine and a rear projection television, which can overcome the limitations described.